


Wrong

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a horror prompt and then I wrote about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part a

I feel as though time only passes by slowly when you don't want it to. It seems the more I wait, the slower time goes by. The alleyway outside the theatre was cold and dark. The only light came from an emergency exit sign above the back stage door, it's green light flickered spasmodically, plunging the surroundings into darkness. The only sounds were the distant engines of cars, passing by benignantly. My fingers had begun to grow numb from the cold and my teeth chattered uncontrollably. It didn't help that my thin layer of clothes had grown damp from the rain that was light and therefore flew around in the air, curling around several times before landing on a surface. My skin had lost all heat and was beginning to sting, and my hair had small droplets of water clinging on to each strand. I looked down either end of the alleyway, which was lined by years of decaying rubbish, but there was still no one there.

It had been half an hour since I had been separated from Mamrie and Grace. I don't know where they went or how we got separated, but I figured they would meet back at the theatre. So thats where I went. But they were no where inside the theatre, but the building had been wrecked. Tables upturn backstage, the seats had bee torn, the yellow sponge filling spewing from the red velvet covers, and across the safety curtain. But there wasn't really was there, I only imagined it. The tables were fine, the seats were fine, the safety curtain was fine, everything was fine. Then why did I come out of the the theatre panting? Maybe I imagined it, maybe nothing's wrong at all.

"Hannah!", I turned to my right expecting to see a screaming fan, but it was Grace. Running towards me with fear in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Where's Mamrie?" she replied.   
"I don't know," I said stupidly.   
"Grace what's wrong, why were you running?"   
"I was running from -nothing. Lets go get ready for the show" Grace said, her tone completely changing from one of profound worry to one of complete normality, as though nothing had happened, and nothing had happened really. I am sure that Grace walked calmly over to me and that nothing is wrong.

She unlocked the door with the key that the stage management had given her when we first arrived and stepped inside the theatre. I looked down the alleyway again to look for Mamrie, and there she was, standing at the end of the alleyway, drenched in water and breathing heavily. She began to stumble towards me and as she grew closer, I realised that it was not Mamrie at all. The women who was stumbling towards me had dark, unkempt hair, and was covered in deep wounds that seemed to have bled profusely. As she limped I realised that her right foot was facing the wrong way. The memories of the night came flooding back, the bloodshed, the pain, the fear. I looked down at my left hand, with a bloody stump in the place of my ring finger. How could I have forgotten about how she ripped my finger out with her bare hands? I turned and ran into the theatre, nearly knocking over Grace as I ran into her. "Woah there. Are you okay?" she asked me. I looked down at my left hand. All fingers still, but then again, why would they be. I looked back up at Grace. "Nothing. Lets go find Mamrie" I said, walking deeper into the backstage area of the theatre. 


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the theatre indifferently. The brick dust felt carpet was stained, worn and tired, it had clearly seen many years of over use. The walls were also fashioned with a deep vermillion velvet, giving the entire atmosphere of the backstage area in the theatre, an overly comfortable feel, as though life was always warm and easy. The air itself was warm and smelled musty, like dust. I remembered the unpleasant fact that dust was just dead particles of human skin, and realised how many entertainers would have stood anxiously here while waiting for their cue and adoring audience.

I looked towards Grace whose blond hair was soaked through, making it stick to her face in uneven clumps. I shivered despite the warm interior as we headed towards the stage to look for Mamrie, for we knew she liked to practice several times before performing. he also had several strange rituals before performing, such as taking a shot, but I always presumed that was more for nerves than luck.

I heard Grace give an audible gasp when the stage came into view as we turned around a corner. I walked around her, pushing aside the thick black curtain designed to conceal the actors from the audience, but were now obstructing my view of whatever had made Grace react in such a way. However, upon seeing the stage, I understood my friend's reaction.

The wooden floorboards that made up the stage floor were sticking out at different angles, torn from the stage as though a violent wind had torn them from their foundations. I walked onto the stage, treading carefully as to avoid the shrapnels of wood which seemed to point their pale, thin bodies in every direction, making the act of not getting a splinter in my foot nearly impossible. 

"What the hell happened here?" I asked once I had reached the middle of the stage giving myself a position from which to see the destruction from a clear angle.  
"I don't know," Grace said simply   
"Where is everyone though. We have a show tonight and I haven't seen one member of staff anywhere. You'd think with the stage looking like this there would be someone around."  
"Maybe we should call the company, I mean what else can we do. We might have to cackle the show too." I said cautiously making my way back to Grace.   
"I'll call them." Grace said getting out her phone from her back pocket. the light from her phone illuminated her face briefly as she dialled the number to the manager, who had called them but an hour a go. By the time I had got back to her she was waiting for a response with her phone pressed against the side of her face.

Then we heard the buzzing, the vibration of a repeated pattern.  
"Do you hear that?" I asked searching around the room.   
"It sounds like a phone." Grace nodded as she lowered her phone to concentrate on the source of the buzzing. I followed the sound, searching for it's origin, turning my head to the side to focus on the sound. Yet it seemed as though the noise was coming from above us. I tilted my head upwards out of curiosity. I screamed despite myself at the scarring image I saw. About fifty bodies, human bodies, hang lifeless from the stage lights. They were the employees of the company. One of the men in the far end of the room had a light glowing from his trouser pocket, which went out when I heard Grace hang up the phone.

"What the actual fuck." I heard Grace say petrified, I didn't say anything. I couldn't, what was there to say. I felt her larger body embracing mine in feared I held her close, still looking at the hanging bodies, unable to look away. Their faces all held a similar, petrified expression, their mouths wide open and fear in their eyes. it seemed as though their life just ended suddenly, with out warning as their uniforms seemed undamaged and there was no sign of blood. Fact there was no sign of anything that could cause death. As I looked closer I noticed that the staff weren't actually hanging from anything. They were just floating in suspended animation, slowly turning from side to side. The only indication that they were dead was the faint blue tinge to their complexion and the dullness of their open eyes.

I looked down at last and angrily kicked the nearest wooden floor board, dislodging it from the floor. The shard began to ascend slowly, with no force acting upon it. Grace and I watched it intently as it rose higher and higher. Once it reached eye level I grabbed it, feeling a thousand splinters pierce my skin as I grabbed it with my left hand still missing a finger, pulling into my body.

"Hannah!" Grace screamed next to me. I looked towards her, noticing that she was looking straight ahead of her. I followed her gaze to find the woman, the same woman as outside looking at us smiling. For a moment we stood there looking at each other, an uncontrollable fear running through my body, then she raised her hands an along with it went the remainder of the stage flooring, the fragments of wood piercing through the bodies of those above us. She began to limp towards us still smiling eagerly.

"Lets get out of here." I shouted to Grace, grabbing her arm.   
"Not without Mamrie, we need to find her." She said pulling me back as I moved away.   
"Grace, she could be anywhere. She might not even be in the theatre" I reasoned. The women had reached the middle of the stage.   
"We haven't checked her dressing room. Please, Hannah." She begged, I reluctantly agreed and began running to the dressing room we all shared down the red corridor. 

"Why are we running?" Grace asked as she began to slow down.   
"I don't know," I replied. There was nothing to worry about, nothing was wrong.  
"I think if Mamrie's not in the dressing room then we should call her."   
"Yeah sure." Grace said as we continued to walk down the corridor. We entered the dressing room and saw Mamrie, bound tightly in the corner. She screamed when we entered, the noise muffled by her gagged mouth, but she calmed when she realised it was us.

"Mamrie! What happened?" Grace said as she began to release Mamrie. When her mouth was free she looked at me and screamed:   
"Hannah! Behind you!" I turned around quickly to see the woman who had finally caught up with us. She began to raise her hand but on instinct I raised mine, still holding the slither of wood I had obtained back on the stage, and plunged it into her.  
"Hannah!" Grace shouted, her scream bringing me back into reality. There was Mamrie, a piece of wood plunged deep into her, blood streaming out, her face aghast in shock. She suddenly fell on the floor, her lifeless form, laying at my feet. I turned back towards Grace, unable to form any words. Behind her, the woman was laughing crazily. She stopped laughing to say.

"Nothing's wrong Grace. Lets just get out of here. Go home." I found myself repeating these words without me wanting to.  
"Nothing wrong? Hannah you just killed our best friend." Grace said panicking. I know, Grace. It's not me saying this. The woman spoke again, and again I repeated her.   
"We don't have another friend," the woman now touched Grace on her shoulder, the blond woman seemed completely unaware   
"We never had a friend. We should go home now." And so we both left the theatre. As soon as we shut the door, all recollection of the night's events wiped from our memory. We got into Grace's car and drove away from the theatre, never to return. Never to remember our dearest friend.


End file.
